Lothian I
HRH Lothian, by the Grace of God of Lyonesse, the Lir and Elder Isles, and all other Realms & Territories, PRINCE, Head of the Commonwealth, and Defender of the Realm was born, Mark Thomas Lothian Lane ap Lyonesse, October 1961 to HSH Jacqueline, Duchy de Pomperol, Princess Apparent of Powys- Fadog. Born in Duluth, Georgia but, raised in the southeastern heartland of North Carolina, HRH Lothian was brought up with a strong belief in the Christian Faith and Family values. HRH Lothian, Prince of Lyonesse, the Lir, and Elder Isles On January 1, 2012, the Nine Royal Tribes of Lyonesse met to reform and re-establish the government of the island Kingdom of Lyonesse, which sank into the sea over a thousand years ago. Their selection was made and the coronation of that choice was held crowning HRH Lothian as their Prince. As they are all in the belief that there is one true King, they declared themselves a Principality instead of a Kingdom, for any Kingdom would be ruled by Almighty God and not men. Lineage of HRH Lothian Being born into the Family lineages of Lothian, Mills, Ui Liathain,Tudor/Tewdwr, Churchill, Stuart, de Clarendon, Plantagenant, Lancaster, York, De Moline, Beaumont, Rich, St Claire, Angevin and many others. A massive and effective search was done tracing ancestry back to the Royal Tribe of Lyonesse, a derivitive of the name Lothian, Ui Liathain, Lodeane, Louden, Ledonais and several other spellings. All these great ancient Houses link themselves back to Royal beginnings through mothers, cousins, and even illegitimate children along those lines of succession. The Lyonian motto is "Assero antiquum decus" which means "Claim ancient honor", and retracing one's ancestry is one way of recapturing these ancient lines back to the beginning from which a person has come. HSH Jacqueline, Duchy de Pomperol was selected by her grandmother, HH Mary Eva Tudor, to carry on the Family name and line, as has been done with the Tudor/Tewdwr women for centuries. The Tudors are known as the last Princes of Powys in Wales thus, strengthening the now Royal Claim on his mother's side. The Lothian Family can be traced back to Ireland and its Irish Nobility in the south, the "Ui Liathain", a powerful clan who migrated to Wales in approximately 350 A.D. but, were forced out and onto the northwestern coast of Cornwall around 450 A.D. thus, finding a place for their tribe there. Just west of these locations is where the fabled lands of Lyonesse were once found. Many Royal and Noble Houses today have made claim and aligned themselves in this region for that fact. The story of "Tristan" originated in this region and is carried on today in Cornwall by the Families of that name, claiming to be the ancestors of one of the only survivors of the sinking Island Kingdom of Lyonesse. Tribe of Lyonesse (House of Lothian) Lyonesse is the most ancient of the Royal Tribes giving the Principality its name and the ancient Island Kingdom that once existed west of Cornwall. Prince Lothian has given issue to two heirs in his son, HRH Mark, Duchy de Pargetta and Prince Apparent then, in his daughter HRH Danielle, Duchy de Armorique and Princess Royal.